Alone
by Mystic-girl-99
Summary: Eric is alone in the world until their worlds collide could it be mayhem or could it be magical. This can be a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so it may not be very good, it is a crossover of True-blood and the vampire diaries. I will try to update it quite frequently.**

**Elena's pov**

I can't take it anymore all this drama because of me, I just can't handle it so I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm going to stay with my aunt in Bon Temps but on the way I'm going to pick up my cousin, Scarlette she lives in some unknown town between here and Bon Temps. Scarlette is the ultimate hybrid she was one before Klaus and his family who claim to be originals but only me and Scarlette know that their not.

I packed my case and drove off in to the night with out saying anything to anyone after all I didn't want them getting hurt or stopping me.

**Eric's pov**

Ugh I'm so bored with this stupid town even Sookie is getting boring she's like a toy that you have and you love it but then you get older and think that it's stupid, well that's how I feel about Sookie now. I hope something happens soon or I just might kill myself, the true death.


	2. Chapter 2

**If someone's reading this please say other wise I might stop this story. :(**

**Elena POV**

****We arrived at 12pm the next day, we would have been here last night but I couldn't drive in all the fog. I have always found it weird here because on this side of the country everyone knows about vampires well half the race of vampires. Half of the race are allergic to vervain like me but the half that came out are allergic to silver. When they came out they got people following them about everywhere wanting to hook up with one in exchange for their blood, I don't want to be chased around by one so I'm gonna pretend I'm not one plus I have a daylight ring to let me out in the sun.

We got out of my brand new free black Lamborghini and then knocked on Sookies door, a few seconds past and then the door opened. I don't really like Sookie, she thinks she's all that because a) she's a telepath and b) she fucked a vampire.

"Hello Elena"

"Hi Sookie, this is Scarlette my cousin"

"I know who she is, she's family"

"Really? coz I don't have a clue who you are" Scarlette pointed out.

Scarlette is absolutely gorgeous, every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. She had perfect golden hair, sparkling blue eyes, sun kissed skin and a perfect body, even I want to be her.

Sookie grabbed our luggage and brought it inside."You stay in one of the guest rooms or the coffin down stairs"

"Coffin" Elena and Scarlette exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, I thought you were vampires because the only people I can't hear are vampires and I can't hear you..."

Scarlette cut her off"Wait why were you trying to listen to our thoughts in the first place?!"

"OMG I'm so sorry it happens on its own I'm sorry!"

"It's fine for now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update took so long I tried to make the chapter longer than around 200 words. If you prefer me to update faster but shorter chapters please say.**

**GENERAL POV**

The sun had set by the time Elena, Sookie and Scarlette were ready to go to Fangtasia where they had planned to go as soon as they got there. Sookie was only tagging along because she had to talk to but by the way Sookie described him to the girls they were having second thoughts about going to the club but they made a promise to Sookie to go so they had to go anyway.

The three of them got to the club in about 20 minutes, where they were immediately let in by a blonde vampire Sookie called Pam.

**Eric's pov**

Sookies finally here she's 5 minutes late, she will be lucky if I don't rip her head off but then I would have to find someone else to do her job for me and I doubt that I would be able to find another telepath in less than two days, well nights. Then I see her, the vision of beauty beside Sookie, she's staring right at me. She had long golden hair, a massive rack and an ass to die for. I wanted her and I wanted her now!

"Pam, Send for Sookie and her companions!"

I watched as Pam walked over to the three girls and told them to come to me, they all got up after Sookie told them to just go. As they approached I sensed that the brunette was a vampire but not our kind, however the golden goddess wasn't human or wolf but she wasn't quite a vampire either. What is she? I need to know. Finally Sookie was becoming interesting for once in a very long time.

"What do you want Eric?"

"To simply talk Miss Stackhouse as I asked last week and I have not changed my mind"

"I don't believe you"

"well why would you, your just a pathetic human but you friends aren't are they."

"What?! I didn't know they aren't human what are they then?"

"Well the brunette is a vampire but she's not one of our kind but I'm not sure what the golden goddess is. I would love to know"

"Elena is a vampire? But they came here in daylight how is that even possible and the golden goddess has a name. Her name is Scarlette Petrova."

"Elena is definitely a vampire but I'm unsure about why she can walk in the sun"

"Hey we are standing right here and you could just ask why Elena can walk in the sun and what I am. Just ask it's not that hard." Scarlette's voice was so smooth and calm but with a hint of seductiveness, it matched her amazing good looks.

"Well I am truly sorry miss Scarlette. Will you ever forgive me?"

**10 minutes later**

****"You can't send her to Mystic Falls on her own with you, it's dangerous there!"Elena yelled

"Fine! You shall come with us and I will pay for your accommodation."

"There will be no need for that, I already have accommodation."

"Where is that then?"

"My house."

"You have a house there?"

"Yes, I use to live there."

"Well why did you leave, I heard it's quite nice there?"

"Long story. There is one thing you guys need to know is that at Mystic Falls they don't know anything about vampires or that they exist so you won't have a coffin and no feeding in public. I will get you a daylight ring as soon as we arrive. When do we leave?"

"Thank you and now"

When they got into Elena's car she started to text Bonnie because Eric was driving.

**Elena- Hey Bonnie I need a daylight ring for one of my friends.**

**Bonnie- Um ok but where the hell are you everyone has been looking all over for you.**

**Elena- Bon Temps but we are on our way to Mystic Falls now.**

**Bonnie- Ok we were so worried about you.**

**Elena- Don't tell anyone please.**

**Bonnie- Ok your secret is safe with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the long update. I ran out of ideas and then one day it came to me so here it is but it's only going to be short. I also have a lot if home work to do over summer as well so that's not going to help the situation either. Once again I'm sorry!**

**General point of view**

It didn't take long to get to Elena's house in mystic falls but there was something off about it, mainly because the door was wide open. They hesitated before entering but when hey did they saw Bonnie being held captive when Scarlette saw who it was she ran round the corner hybrid speed.

"Klaus" Elena exclaimed

"Elena nice of you to join us I was just about to contact you" klaus paused before asking "who are your friends?"

"Um this is Sookie and Eric "Elena said knowing Scarlette didn't want to be known.

"And who is hiding behind the door and if you don't tell me the truth I will kill your little witch"

"Oh that's just my cousin"

"Then why is she hiding from me? I told you not to lie" Klaus said before reaching into Bonnies chest. Just as he was about to pull her heart out Scarlette ran out and yelled "stop Nicklaus!"

His head snapped up, dropping Bonnie with her heart still inside her

"Scarlette? I thought you were dead! I saw you burn"

"It was a trick"

"What? why?!"

"You broke my heart and I wanted you to pay. I needed to escape from you and your lies."

" I never lied to you and now your friends are going to pay! I will take them one by one leaving you alone in the world once again!"

"No wait this is between you and me please don't get them involved, Sookie and Eric hardly even know me anyway so it would be pointless anyway. Just take me instead."

In an instant they were gone.


End file.
